


Day 27 - Feast

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters from New World Program, December writing prompt, Tumblr, itjammy, skeleton creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy on Tumblr, starring a character fromNew World Program.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 27 - Feast

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale or any of its AUs.

Carlos found a food storage. It wasn't easy getting the lock off, especially since he kept getting hit by small pellets. Once he managed to get the lock off, he dug in. Some of the food kept running from him, but thanks to his long limbs, he was able to catch them.

As he ate, Carlos kept getting hit by small pellets. He guessed that since he was in the woods, there were just a lot of bugs. He looked around to make sure none of his old tribe brothers were around to steal from him. Sensing no one, he continued to feast.

There must have been some expired food or something since some of it keeps dusting as soon as he takes a bite. It's hard to tell since there were no expiration dates, so he continued to feast until all the food was gone. He took a nap afterward. What Carlos didn't know was that more food was on the way to the storage.

This would be the skeleton's last feast.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 done. I couldn't make it horrifying as I had wanted, mainly because I don't know how.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
